You Were Meant for Me
by Adelaide MacGregor
Summary: [Songfic][Complete]You Were Meant for Me by Jewel with a little bit of Eve 6's Inside Out in the second version. One version is set in the Meiji Era, the other in Present day. What are Karou and Kenshin's thoughts and feelings as they live their everyday
1. Meiji Era:Edited

**Hello Everyone! **

As promised, I have started to edit my stories one by one and re-post them. This is the first to get done! The main idea really hasn't changed, although much of the wording has, as my writing style has become better and matured. I hope you enjoyed this story as much this time around as you did the first time. The second chapter will (hopefully) be following shortly. And as with the first edition, let me know which one you liked the best!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I just own this simple story

**You Were Meant For Me  
Chapter 1:** Meiji Era  
**  
I hear the clock, its 6 A.M.,  
I feel so far away from where I've been.  
I got my eggs, got my pancakes, too.  
Got my maple syrup, ev'rything but you.  
I break the yolks and make a smiley face,  
I kinda like it in my brand new place.  
Wipe the spots above the mirror,  
Don't leave the keys in the door.  
I never put wet towels on the floor anymore, 'cause**

Kaoru awoke to another bright, sunny morning. Each morning she had awoken, mocked by Kami and the sun that had shone. She wanted to roll over and cover her head with her blanket. There was no sunshine in her life right now. It was pointless to welcome another sunny day to her life.

Each day was the same routine; getting dressed, eating another mediocre breakfast, leaving Yahiko to clean up the table, kitchen, and the rest of the dojo as well. All while she would sit on the porch, waiting.

Kaoru had no idea that it would be this difficult. She felt herself withdraw from the world. Her friends had tried to help, and they did. The pain was just too hard to deal with though.

Eventually she would change into her familiar blue and white Kendo uniform and tie her hair with a blue ribbon to make a high ponytail. Yahiko would nag her until she did. She realized the routine, the lessons she had to teach came so naturally, she didn't have to think.

Kenshin had left, yes that was true. And even if she knew that he would come back to dojo, to their friends...to her, that didn't mean that she was strong enough to not to second guess herself, her feelings, his feelings.

**Dreams last so long,  
Even after you're gone.  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you.**

Kaoru had felt like life couldn't go wrong.

_After Shishio...After Enishi._

For so long now they had lived in peace. They had lived their lives not fearing the next opponent that would come for Kenshin. There weren't anymore. Or so they had thought. They had been happy, extremely happy, finally acknowledging that the feelings both of them harbored were not merely of boarder and landlady, or of close friends.

_Love_...such a small word for such strong emotions.

Three days since Kenshin left in the middle of the night; leaving the note stuck to her shoji screen door. She knew that when he came home, she would be waiting for him. To welcome him _home_ with open arms.

**:---:**

The dream had been broken too soon for Kenshin.

"_In four days meet me at the river entering Kyoto." _The note had said simply. He knew that it wasn't a friendly note. How could it have been with no greeting, no signature, no how are you?

His life had been peaceful, happy at the dojo with his friends and family surrounding him. As he sat on the riverbank watching the sun as dusk fell, it had seemed like a dream. Laughter, peace, her illuminating smiles and undying love.

If everyone would only leave him to his peaceful existence.

But he had to keep her and the others safe. He had promised to himself that he could do at least that.

**I called my momma; she was out for a walk.  
Consoled a cup of coffee, but it didn't wanna talk.  
So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news.  
More hearts being broken or people being used.  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain.  
I saw a movie, it just wasn't the same.  
'Cause it was happy and I was sad  
And it made me miss you, oh, so bad.**

Kami finally wasn't mocking her.

Kaoru stepped out of the pouring rain onto the clinic's dry porch. "Hello? Megumi? Dr. Gensai?" She called out as she entered the outer chamber that served as a waiting area.

The room was quiet, and she saw no evidence that either of the doctors were in. After a few moments, Megumi came through the door that led down the hallway of examination rooms.

"Kaoru! It's great to see you. I was just telling Dr. Gensai that I should stop by the dojo and see everyone today."

"Megumi...I...I just needed to talk with someone. Someone that wasn't male, or 13."

"Why don't I get us some tea?" Megumi said taking Kaoru's shoulders and leading her to the small kitchen of the clinic that looked out onto a small garden.

"Thank you, Megumi. That sounds wonderful." Kaoru said.

"Now, I assume this has something to do with Ken-san?" Megumi said as she set to making the tea.

Kaoru nodded her head. "He's gone off once more, trying to keep Japan safe from an enemy that just wants to beat the 'Hitokiri Battousai."

"Kenshin's left to fight?" Megumi said sitting down across from Kaoru at the small table and poured the tea.

"Yes, three days ago." Kaoru said quietly.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Megumi asked.

"I thought at first that I could get through this. Last time, well...last time was different. When he went off to Kyoto to fight Shishio...I was lost as to what to do. We hadn't expressed...hadn't expressed the feelings that we felt for each other, there was an uncertainty that if he never came back, he wouldn't know how I felt, or that he had a home that he would be welcomed into." Kaoru said turning the tea cup between her hands.

Megumi watched her friend as she tried to hold back the nervousness that showed through her actions, her words. "And this time?" she asked quietly.

"There's the possibility that he won't be back. I just miss him so much Megumi. I can't describe the way my heart hurts. I know you must feel the same...you've hidden it so well, but I know. I know how much you must miss him. It's the same feeling. A never ending ache of worry, apprehension, not knowing if he's safe. Thoughts of what has happened to him if he isn't."

"Kenshin is strong Kaoru; I know he will come home to you safely. Just wait and see. And as to the other thing...well...yes, it's difficult, and you never really forget, and it never really goes away. But you get better at it, and life pushes it to the back of your mind. That is until you lay down in your bed, or are walking home and its quiet, or you see that same color of hair in a crowd."

Kaoru looked up at Megumi and placed one of her own hands on Megumi's, squeezing it, to let her know that she wasn't alone. She would always have her friendship.

**Dreams last so long,  
Even after you're gone.  
I know, that you love me  
and soon you will see  
you were meant for me,  
and I was meant for you.**

_Little flecks of light surrounded him in the complete darkness. A soft breeze pushed soft, silky fabric against his skin. Beside him he could feel the warmth of another human being. One that was smaller than he, but just as strong, just as capable; softer, trusting, the smell of jasmine surrounding him with a peacefulness he hadn't felt in a long time. _

Kenshin rolled over, the cool feel of the grass, waking him up suddenly. He looked up at the brightening sky.

'_Kaoru...'_ His dreams were full of her, even when he was this far away from her. Hundreds of miles, yet he felt as if she was sitting there, right next to him.

It was where he loved to be. Near to her; close enough to smell the jasmine scent that accompanied her presence, to feel her strength, her strong will, hear her laugh.

It was where he belonged. Next to her, he needed to always be by her side.

**  
Go about my bus'ness, I'm doing fine.  
Besides, what would I say if I had you on the line?  
Same old story not much to say,  
Hearts are broken ev'ry day.**

Kaoru turned her head towards the window, where the early morning sunlight streamed through the slats.

Four days. Kenshin had been gone for four days. Every morning, every night, she had read the letter.

'_Kaoru-dono, please don't worry about my absence. I will be home shortly.'_

He hadn't even signed his name. It was such a short note; not even telling her where he was going, what he was doing. Oh, she could guess that someone had threatened their peaceful life, that he was off once more to protect everyone he cared for, but why couldn't he tell her that? It had been the same every time he left, letting her wonder, to worry.

She slowly raised her stiff body from her futon, feeling much older than her twenty-one years. Not having Kenshin around was affecting her more than she could have imagined. She was so use to his presence. Even if it was just the simple things they did together each day—cook, eat, clean—it was time spent together that she missed.

She stopped on her way from her bedroom to the kitchen and looked out over the front yard of the dojo.

_Kenshin crouched in front of the laundry tub, soap suds flying everywhere, Ayame and Suzume dancing around, popping the bubbles, laughter filling the air._

"Kaoru?" Yahiko said, bringing her out of her reverie. "Is something the matter?"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru said jumping, having not heard her apprentice. "No, nothing is the matter. Why don't I start breakfast...then we can start your practice."

Yahiko started to walk away, but thought better, looking over his shoulder at her, he said, "We all miss him, Kaoru. It's okay to say so. Don't worry about breakfast, I have it completed already. I'll bring your portion out here."

**I brush my teeth and put the cap back on.  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on.  
I pick a book up and then I turn the sheets down,  
And then I take a deep breath and a good look around.  
Put on my pj's and hop into bed.  
I'm half alive, but I feel mostly dead.  
I try and tell myself it'll be all right,  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight.**

Kenshin slid easily into another stance, fluidly executing the precise moves of his Hiten Mitsurugi technique. He moved swiftly from one form to another blocking and attacking the opponent that wasn't there. The moves came easily to him, with so much experience, he didn't have to think of what to do next, if flowed from him like water flowed down river.

It wouldn't be too long now. The sun dipped over the horizon, coloring the sky and water of the river oranges and reds, yellows and blues. The darkness wouldn't hinder him, like his opponent was hoping. He had fought plenty of times in the darkness.

**:---:**

"Have you had enough, Battousai?" The man standing in front of him asked, smirking as if he was happy in his position.

Kenshin was relaxing into another stance as he caught his breath. The man before him was sliding into a stance similar to Kenshin's, his breath just as heavy.

"Do you really think that you can beat me? I don't think you will." Kenshin said. He launched into what would be his last attack before the man had a chance to defend himself. Ryusen might be his favorite attack, but it was worthy, it allowed him to protect what was his, allowed his heart and mind be at peace, as it now was.

"How? What makes you so much stronger than the rest of us?" The man asked from where he was trying to get up from the ground.

"Skill, practice, and something to fight for." Kenshin responded, walking away. The man simply watched him go, not able to say anything after that, or move.

**:---:**

Kenshin looked out across the water slowly moving down river. He was already several miles outside of Kyoto, leaving directly for home after alerting the authorities to the man in need of medical attention and arrest.

He had placed a blanket from the dojo on the ground under the tree, thinking of getting some rest before continuing home. He hadn't been able to fall asleep though. Plagued with thoughts of home and thoughts of the fight he had just gone through, his mind was turbulent and wouldn't rest.

The smell of jasmine clung to the material of the blanket; it was almost as if Kaoru was sitting there, soothing his heartbeat, his thoughts, his mind, sending him into a deep sleep.

**Dreams last so long,  
Even after you're gone.  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you.**

Kaoru crouch down and ran her hand through the cool water of the river, watching as the colors of the setting sun reflected in the water moved with the motion of her hand. She was memorized by the colors, reds, pinks, oranges, yellows; they reminded her of Kenshin.

She had left Yahiko at the dojo to clean up after practice, saying that she needed to take a bath, he had suggested the walk.

"_Why don't you take a walk? Try to relax, Kaoru. I have everything under control. I'll even start dinner for when you come back." He said picking up the various Kendo pieces. _

"I probably should be getting back, he'll be getting worried about me." Kaoru said as she carefully stood up and dusted her Kimono off. _'He's really growing up, maturing. I don't know why I haven't seen it before.' _Kaoru thought as she moved back towards town and the dojo.

**:---:**

Yahiko waited on the porch of the dojo, waiting for Kaoru. He wasn't worried exactly. He knew that Kaoru liked to watch the sunset from the riverbank, which was why he had suggested her taking the walk. _'She needs to relax; ever since Kenshin's left, she's been too worried, too anxious.' _He thought as he waited for her to come home.

He wasn't standing there long waiting when he saw Kaoru's colorful dot coming along the street and turning in at the dojo's gate. "Finally! I thought you weren't coming home or had drowned."

"And here I thought you had actually matured." Kaoru mumbled. "But I guess you are only 13. I can't expect too much from you."

"Almost 14!" Yahiko declared. "Dinner's almost ready Busu. Dr. Gensai and the girls are here with Megumi as well."

**:---:**

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. Even Ayame and Suzume were quieter than usual. The adults' thoughts were on Kenshin, wondering where he was after seven days. There was speculation as to what he was doing and where he was. But they all knew what he was doing, he was fighting, there was no doubt of that. As to where he was, they didn't have a clue.

After dinner Dr. Gensai had asked Yahiko for help taking his two sleeping nieces home. It was during this quiet time, after they had cleaned the dinner dishes that Megumi and Kaoru sat down on the porch with their tea. The two women sat quietly watching the Cherry Blossoms fall in the darkness for a few moments before Megumi broke the silence.

"Are you doing any better since our chat the other day?" Megumi asked quietly.

"Hm, yes, thank you. I'm still worried, apprehensive is better word probably. I miss him so much, I never realized how much he influenced my daily life."

Megumi was silent for a few moments as she finished her tea and thought of Kaoru's words. "He'll be home soon Kaoru, I know he will be, the dojo is far too important to him, _you _are far too important to him, for him not to come home."

"Thank you Megumi. It's not that I don't know that, it's...its just...difficult sometimes when I think of how much I love him." Kaoru said quietly.

"Ah, I know." Megumi said quietly. She looked up at the stars, sighed a little, then 'hmphed' before sitting her cup down and standing up. "I really should be going. It's late and you need some rest, promise me you'll get some tonight, please."

"I will. I'm going to finish my tea and go to bed." Kaoru responded holding up her own cup."

"Thank you. And please let me know when Kenshin gets here, I know he will have injuries needed looking after."

"Soon as he gets here." Kaoru promised as she watched the older woman leave.

Kaoru stared at the spot where Megumi left for a few moments before sitting down and leaning against the roof support. The soft breeze with the mixture of hot tea was soothing, Kaoru found her self drifting off to sleep. It was just before this, that she heard the creak of the gate.

The moon shined down on the entrance as the gate opened slowly. Her first reaction, feeling was one of apprehension, the second feeling that she felt was hope. Hope that when the gate was open, it would be Kenshin; that he'd be safe, unharmed.

The door opened fully, and a lone figure stepped in. In the shadow of the gate Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru standing tentatively on the steps, her hand supporting her on the post next to her. '_She still can't make me out properly.' _Kenshin thought as he stared at her.

She was more beautiful then he remembered. The light spring wind was blowing her hair around and her beautiful sapphire eyes were shining in the moonlight, but there were other signs there as well. In this brief moment, Kenshin could see what his leaving had done to Kaoru over the last week. There was sadness in the drawn lines of her face, circles under her eyes. He could see the worry, the anxious way she held her body still, the nervousness that he was an intruder was there too.

He smiled, moving so that he could close the gate, so that Kaoru could see that it was him. Once he was far enough inside the gate that the light showed his form, he smiled, took a deep breath and allowed the peace that this place, this woman allowed him to soak into his body.

Kaoru took a step, and then another one. Once she was off the steps she ran. She ran with the relief of the worry she had been feeling for the past week. She ran with the all the love bursting from her heart. She ran with the joy of seeing that Kenshin was alive. She ran with the knowledge that he came back. He came back to the dojo, to their friends, and to her. He had come home to her.

Kenshin opened his arms just as Kaoru got to him. He pulled her closer to him. He pulled her closer because of how much he had missed her. He pulled her closer because of all the love in his heart. He pulled her closer because he knew that no matter how far he went away, here would be home. The dojo, his friends, would be home. Kaoru would be his home.

They both stood there for a long time, just holding each other. After a few minutes, Kenshin pulled a few inches away and looked into Kaoru's eyes. The deep sapphire pools held tears that were now flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Kaoru, please don't cry." He said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Kenshin...I don't know what to say. I've missed you so much...I've been so worried, I thought you had left, then I thought...oh it's so good to see you." Kaoru said hugging him again with all of her strength.

"Shh. This is my home. _You_ are my home. I'll never leave." Kenshin said kissing her on the forehead, passing his fingers through her ponytail.

"Kenshin...I love you...I've wanted to tell you so much, but I never could find the words, and since you've left that's all I've thought of." Kaoru said smiling up at him, loving the feeling of his fingers in her hair, his lips on her skin.

"I love you, too." Kenshin said, pulling her close once again.

**Yeah, you were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.**

12


	2. Chapter Two: Present Day

**Disclaimer:  
Jenna: Just like Adelaide said in her notes, she does not own anything in these two chapters. She doesn't own the the song, You Were Meant for Me by Jewel, or Inside Out by Eve 6.  
Ali: Neither does she own Rurouni Kenshin.  
Bikky: We didn't give her any ideas for this one, so don't blame us!  
Maria: She's just part of our little family and we love her so much! ("Sit Adelaide. Be good.")**

**You Were Meant for Me (featuring Inside Out by Eve 6)  
****Chapter 2:** Present Day

**I hear the clock, it's 6 A.M.,  
I feel so far away from where I've been.  
I got my eggs, got my pancakes, too.  
Got my maple syrup, ev'rything but you.  
I break the yolks and make a smiley face,  
I kinda like it in my brand new place.  
Wipe the spots above the mirror,  
Don't leave the keys in the door.  
I never put wet towels on the floor anymore, 'cause**

'Want to put my tender heart in a blender Watch it spin...' was the sound that Karou woke up to. It only reminded of the state her own heart was in. The song continued as she got ready for school. The sun started to rise, letting the light into her bedroom...'round to a beautiful oblivion rendezvous then I'm through with you...' It was bad enough that he had broken her heart, then pulverized it. She loved him. She didn't know why she still did, but she did. He had hurt her. She didn't feel like breakfast any longer. She told her mother that she wasn't hungry, and left early for school.

Kenshin wasn't to happy at the moment either. He hadn't wanted to hear the song on the radio. He'd woken up to a song that reminded him of _her_. ' I burn burn like wicker cabinet...' gosh, he loved her so much. 'Oh so frail...' he was hurt. He hadn't wanted to break up with Karou. He loved her. 'I think sick like ginger ale my stomach turns and I exhale.' Kenshin told his mother his mother he had to be at school early, and didn't have time for breakfast.

**Dreams last so long,  
Even after you're gone.  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you.**

Karou walked through the park, over the bridge. It was the shortest distance to the school, but that wasn't the only reason she loved walking through this park. Kenshin...This was the park where they had first met.

_She had fallen asleep under the Sakura trees that lined the small river that ran through the park. She had been practicing her kendo. In her dream the light flittered across her face, and she cooled down a bit. It felt good, the breeze ruffling her hair, spread over the grass. Memories of having days with her Mother and Father at the playground here came back to her. Taking naps, her father soothing her hair out...she wasn't alone. Karou sat straight up, frightened by the person crouching next to her._ _He had bright red hair that was held in a high ponytail by a black band and had the most violet eyes she had ever seen. Probably the only violet eyes she had ever seen. He was dressed in a traditional practice uniform of a white pair of white hakama and a magenta gi. _

"_I'm sorry. You looked so very pretty and peaceful here under the tree. I didn't mean to wake you. My name is Kenshin. Kenshin Himura."_

"_Hello. I'm Karou Kamiya." _

They had sat there, under the trees for hours talking. They realized that they

were in the same class at the high school. They talked about the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. They talked about their families, both realizing that they had both lost parents, both losing their fathers. The sun had started to set as they left the park, and went in separate directions.

**I called my momma, she was out for a walk.  
Consoled a cup of coffee, but it didn't wanna talk.  
So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news.  
More hearts being broken or people being used.  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain.  
I saw a movie, it just wasn't the same.  
'Cause it was happy and I was sad  
And it made me miss you, oh, so bad.**

During lunch Karou's friends Misao and Megumi were talking about going to a movie after school. Karou agreed to go along. She needed to get out, and spending time with Mis and Megumi helped heal the pain that her heart was feeling. The days were hard during school. Being in the same class as Kenshin made her ecstatic at the beginning of the school year. But now it gave her this feeling in her stomach. Every time she saw him, or heard his voice in class, she wanted breakdown crying, or start yelling. She had to get better before she had a total breakdown in front of everyone.

The movie was wonderful. She was able to laugh and have a good time, with only a few times thinking of Kenshin. After the movie the three of them went to a small café that they loved.

She dreamed of Sakura trees and red heads again that night. He dreamed of sun and sparkling sapphire eyes having a Sakura flower placed by her ear. They dreamed of each other...once again that night.

**(Chorus)**

**Dreams last so long,  
Even after you're gone.  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you.**

Kenshin took the longer way, as he had been recently to avoid Karou. He hadn't wanted her to see him, and he hadn't wanted to see her. She reminded him of how much he had hurt her. He had enough grief and hurt and guilt about what had happened that he could hardly bare to even hear her name. That was a hard thing to do, being in the same group of friends.

"Mr. Himura. MR. HIMURA, PLEASE WAKE UP!" his home room teacher said from the front of the classroom.

Kenshin hadn't wanted to wake up. His dream was of sunny days like the one outside of the classroom window spent with Karou. He looked up and nodded to the teacher. "I'm sorry Sensei. I wasn't feeling well last night and didn't get a lot of sleep." He heard a cough from his left and saw that Sano, his best friend, didn't exactly believe in what Kenshin had told the teacher.

"It's fine. But the next time you'll receive detention." The teacher said, as Kenshin nodded.

Kenshin stayed awake, but couldn't get his dream out of his head.

_**Later that day...**_

"Hey Kenshin, we need to talk to you." Aoshi said, coming up to Kenshin's locker

at lunch.

"Sure. Let's meet at the park after school."

"Perfect." Sano said.

_**At the same time...**_

"Hey Karou!" Misao said coming up to Karou's locker.

"Hey."

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go practice at the park after school." Misao said.

"Sure. I'd love to. I even have my uniform with me."

"That's great! See ya there!"

When Karou got to the spot where they usually practiced, no one else was there. She was the first one. She set down her book bag, and took out her bokken. That was when she saw a familiar body leaning against one of the trees. It was...Kenshin. What was he doing here? Karou inched toward him, when she was a few feet from him, she stopped. He had his sword set against his shoulder, holding the hilt, sleeping. She couldn't remember how many times she had seen him sleep like in this position. A hundred times, even a thousand. She often had leaned against him, her head on his opposite shoulder, resting right along with him. She crouched down where she was, tears falling from her eyes. A moment later she felt movement next to her, a hand cupping her cheek, wiping her tears away.

**Go about my bus'ness, I'm doing fine.  
Besides, a-what would I say if I had you on the line?  
Same old story not much to say,  
Hearts are broken ev'ry day.**

"Don't cry."

Karou looked up into beautiful violet eyes. She shook her head and looked over to where Kenshin had been sitting a few minutes ago.

"I'm not over there Karou." Kenshin said, turning her face towards him.

"Kenshin..."

**I brush my teeth and put the cap back on.  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on.  
I pick a book up and then I turn the sheets down,  
And then I take a deep breath and a good look around.  
Put on my pj's and hop into bed.  
I'm half alive, but I feel mostly dead.  
I try and tell myself it'll be all right,  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight.**

"Why are you here?" Kenshin asked softly.

"Misao said she wanted to practice after school. What about you?"

"Aoshi and Sano wanted to talk to me. I decided that I would practice a little while I was here."

"Do you think..."

"It's quite a while after they said they would meet me here..."

"It's forty-five minutes after school ended." Karou said.

"Is it? I guess I fell asleep."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you really think that they did this, so we would talk?" Kenshin said, standing up, giving his hand to Karou.

"It seems that way." Karou said, taking his hand.

"Just like old times isn't it?" Kenshin said, holding her hand, and walking along the river.

"Kenshin...what are you singing?" Stopping under the tree that Kenshin had been sleeping under.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin said, turning to her.

"'Just like old times'."

"Oh, well, we walked like this so many days after school, practicing here. I've dreamed of you every night. Here, in the park. The blossoms blooming in the spring, falling later. Taking naps, reading, the sun flickering across your face like it did that first day."

"Why? Why did you break my heart?" Karou said reaching up to Kenshin's face.

**Dreams last so long,  
Even after you're gone.  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you.**

"You were the perfect dream. You never cared what my past had involved. You loved me without condition. I knew it wouldn't last forever. It couldn't of. Nothing as perfect as you ever lasts. My life has taught me that. Even though I loved you with my entire heart, soul, and body. I knew that if I didn't, you would break that, and I wouldn't been able to handle that. I couldn't lose you. Being torn apart like this has been torture, such pain I've never experienced, but I knew it was better for you in the future. You would of forgotten me, found a new guy, and lived happily." Kenshin said.

"I dreamed of you each night. Cried myself to sleep every night. Couldn't look at you without crying, without my heartbreaking into a million pieces. _This_ is the worst pain that has happened to me. I love you. I will never leave. I will never forget you. I will never find anyone else but you Kenshin. Never. I am yours, always and forever." Karou said, tears streaming down her face in rivers of saltiness.

"Karou." Kenshin said, once again wiping away her tears."I love you. I never wanted to actually leave you. It was suppose to be better that way. Better for you."

"Being with you is better than anything I ever could want or need."

"I'm, I'm sorry." placing his forehead on hers.

"It's fine. Let's just move on." Karou said, placing a kiss on his nose.

"It's not fine. I hurt you. I hurt our relationship. I made you cry. Repeatedly. I should never have done what I did."

"Kenshin. Like you said, I never cared about your past, I loved you without condition, and still do. I will always stay by your side, loving you unconditionally. No matter the situation. No matter how stupid you act. No matter what notions you get in your brain. I will always be here." Karou said, brushing his bangs away from his face, letting her hand wipe across his face.

"I dreamed of you too. The cherry blossoms blooming. The sun making her eyes sparkle even more than normal. I dreamed of you every night. Holding you in my arms, here. It's weird, every moment special to us has happened here. It seems right that we met here...today."

"Yes. Very right."

"Come here." Kenshin said, leading her to where he had been sleeping not twenty minutes ago.

"What is it?"

"I've been carrying this around for months even before I broke up with you." Kenshin said, kneeling in front of Karou, searching through his book bag.

He turned around, looking up at her, holding up a small box with a blue ribbon tied around it. Karou took the box, untying the ribbon, and placing the lid under the box. She carefully removed the like pink tissue paper, revealing the gift that Kenshin had given her. She dropped to her knees, figuring out what the pendant on the delicate silver chain actually was. "Kenshin, it's beautiful...absolutely beautiful."

"Here, let me get that for you." Kenshin said, taking the silver chain. He got up and moved around, to place the necklace around her neck. He hooked the clasped, and sitting down, drew Karou into his embrace. Karou was holding the pendant in her hand, gazing at it with amazement. "Kenshin, it's absolutely perfect." "I love you." was his reply. They stayed there, talking until the sun set looking at the pink and silver Cherry Blossom pendant.

**Yeah, you were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.**


End file.
